Hold me tight and kiss me sweet
by MelodyTakaTheNightmareKeeper
Summary: A physically,mentally and emotionally abused teen tries to live his life as normally as possible in his school without drawing any attention to him.But all his hard work of being unnoticed gets wasted when Sasuke Uchiha, the school playboy suddenly takes an interest in him.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Hello everyone, welcome to my new story which is a SasuNaru one meaning that it is Yaoi and there might be some Yuri in between somewhere if you want it. I got this idea a while back, but didnt find the notebook I wrote it in until now. There will probably be errors in this like there is always errors in some kind of my writing. I am sorry for my long absence, but I have been practicing my writing skills and my spelling so hopefully I got at least somewhat better at writing. **_

_**Warning - Yaoi (Boy/Boy) possibly Yuri (Girl/Girl) and future lemons. **_

_**Summary - A physically, mentally and emotionally abused teen tries to live his life as normally as possible in his school without drawing any attention to him. But all his hard work of being unnoticed gets wasted when Sasuke Uchiha, the school's playboy suddenly takes an interest in him.**_

* * *

_**~ Chapter One ~**_

A shy boy sits all alone in the back of the classroom, his long golden locks covering his pretty round face. But he covers his face for a reason, to hide all the hidden pain and sadness he feels. No one understands him and he doesn't except them too, he's been misunderstood since the age of eight. Abandoned by all his friends and abandoned by his family, he is left alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.

He feels nothing, nothing except a small tingling feeling inside, he wish to scream at the people who causes him so much pain, yet he keeps quiet and holds the peace. With every insult he receives, more scars he delivers on his creamy tan skin. Deep sea blue eyes crying, leaving hot streams of painful tears down his whiskered cheeks.

Why must he go through all the pain alone? Why can't people see how much they really hurt him? Do they really love torturing him like they do? A life without happiness, a life without feeling loved by anyone, how can he still be so strong? What role does he play in this crule wide world?

Simple, he believes that maybe some day he'll find someone who understands him and his pain.

A shy boy sits all alone in the back of the classroom, a empty desk lays besides him, waiting to be taken by another.

This shy boy that everyone hates will soon be greeted by someone that will forever change his small pathetic life.

* * *

It was Monday morning, the morning he dreads the most, not because he hates school its because of the students who goes there. For the four years he has been going to Konoha high he was hated and loathed by everyone around him for an unknown reason.

After a while Naruto got use to the all the 'punishments' he got from the others. All the pain and suffering he goes through at school isn't half as bad as it is at home.

At home, his adopted father would always be drunk when he gets home from school so he would get beatings and other 'punishments' from him due to the built up stress.

Naruto sat up in his bed groaning softly and flinching at the pain in his lower back. A big purplish black bruise was located there, it was the spot where his adopted father kicked him last night. This time Naruto's beating wasn't that bad, but the only reason why it wasn't is because he had to go to a job interview. So Naruto only got a few large brusies and newly fresh cuts.

Naruto slowly and gently pushed himself off from the bed and slowly made his way towards the bathroom that was located in his room. Once Naruto was in the bathroom Naruto checked his reflection.

A black eye, a bruised cheek bone and a slit open lower lip. Naruto ran his tongue over the wound on his lower lip and flinched at the small stinging sensation. Naruto sighed and opened a small makeup bag he had on the sink and took out cover up along with a brush.

Naruto dipped the brush into the cover up and spread the powder all over his bruises. Once they were completely covered Naruto put the things back into the bag and zipped it up before he placed it in the medicine cabinet.

Naruto brushed his messy blonde hair and placed his bangs in front of his face which went all the way down to his chin, covering his eyes and face.

Naruto then walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom, going over to the closet to pick out the baggy clothing that his adopted father got him. which were all baggy and full of holes, none of the clothes he has fit him due to them being a size or two to big.

Naruto quickly got dressed into a baggy white T-shirt and baggy sweat pants that hung off his hips slightly. Naruto then grabbed his orange oversized hoody and put it on, zipping it up all the way up to his neck.

Naruto walked over to his bed and put on his shoes before he grabbed his bag and walked out of his room. Naruto checked in his adopted fathers room and saw him asleep with the covers up to his head.

Naruto sighed in relief and made his way down the hallway towards the stair case. Naruto practically ran down the stairs and out of the front door to the sidewalk in front of the house.

Naruto smile slightly and shifted his bag on his shoulders making them rest in a more comfortable spot so it wouldn't hurt him later. Naruto slowly made his way down the street, in the direction of his school.

Naruto really didnt want to go to school today, but he had no choice because he rather he beaten at school than at home. His adopted father beatings sometimes involved sexual things. Dont get me wrong Naruto is still a pure flower, he's just slowly losing his innocence due to the older man.

No matter how much he struggles against him, he always seem powerless compared to him. Naruto would call the police, but he doesn't because he is scared.

He isn't scared of being punished if his father would find out.

"Hey Blondie? need a ride to school?"

_Hes scared of being left alone again._

* * *

Naruto looked over his shoulder and nearly tripped over his own two feet. There, just about a foot or two away from him was a fancy shining red convertible with leather black seats.

"..." Naruto turned his gaze away from the fancy red car and continue to walk.

"Hey, don't ignore me I'm just trying to be nice and offer you a ride." The guy in the car said to him.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists slightly, why can't he just leave him alone like all the others do? what's so special about him now that someone was finally paying attention to him?

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at the guy in the car and stared at him through his long bangs.

The raven smirked at him, causing an unpleasant shiver to go up and down his spine. Who was this guy and how did he know his name?

"Now that I got your attention, how about you come over here and hop in so I can take you to school and act like the gentlemen that I am." The raven haired guy said with the smirk still on his lips

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at the guys cockiness.

"Sorry but I can manage to get to school by myself." Naruto mumbled before he started to walk again.

"Why won't you just accept it? If you be a good boy and follow directions I'll reward tou with something nice."

That made Naruto stop once again. But this time Naruto was glaring at the raven through his hair while the raven continued to smirk.

"Now now kitten, no need to be all prissy with me. Be a good kitty and get in the car and you'll receive your gift at school." The smirking joker said.

"No." Was Naruto's simple response before he turned around the corner only for the car to follow him.

"You can't win Uzumaki, just give in and jump in I know you want to. I saw the way you were looking at the car."

Naruto growled and turned around. "What do you want from me exactly?" Naruto hissed getting rather annoyed with the raven.

"I want your sweet ass, what else?" The raven replied bluntly.

Naruto clenched his fist harder. "Im not a whore, go away." Naruto mumbled before he turned around and walk again.

"You say that now, but just wait until I have you moaning underneath me with my big cock buried deep inside you. you'll be my personal cock whore just you wait." The raven said before he drove off leaving a blushing yet fuming blonde behind.

_What the hell? Why is he hitting on me? He knows that I'm the so called 'freak' of the School so why is he doing this? I know I seen him before, but I just don't know where I seen him. Well he looks around my age, maybe he's in some of my classes and I don't notice him. _Naruto thought.

Naruto shook his head, a few minutes later he walked into the school and made his way towards his locker to only be greeted by papers of insulting words taped and glued onto his locker.

**Fag **

**Whore**

**Bitch**

**Slut**

**Cock whore**

Naruto stared at the last note a bit longer than the others. That raven called him that. Naruto looked over to the side and saw the same raven, who was now surround by his posse still at smirking him.

Naruto looked away quickly before he got caught staring, which was only going to cause problems.

_Stupid bastard why can't you just ignore me like all the others? Why me out of all the people here you have to choose to bother?_

* * *

_**A/N : Okay that's all for now. Sorry for any errors like I said I'm using my phone.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please comment telling me if I should continue this or not.**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! you guys rock! 3 **_

* * *

_**Chapter Two. **_

Sasuke smirked as he watch the blonde stare blankly at his locker that was covered in papers with insults written all over them. Sasuke purposely put the Cock whore paper on his locker to see his reaction, but sadly he just got a blank look from the blonde. When Naruto looked away Sasuke's smirk dropped as he returned to listening to his friends conversations.

His little posse was full of the members of :

Ino Yamanaka

Kiba Inuzaka

Gaara Shubaku

Shikamaru Nara

Hinata Hyuuga

Neji Hyuuga

and unfortunately

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke hated Sakura, she was attached to him like an leech, no matter how many times he push her off she only comes back and clings onto him. Maybe fucking her was a bad decision.

He should have listened to Ino.

* * *

Naruto let out a small sigh as he sat down at his seat which was at the back of the classroom, away from everyone else just the way he liked it. When Naruto's back touched the back of the chair, Naruto flinched and scooted up in the chair so he didnt have his back pressed against it.

Naruto still didnt understand why the raven talked to him or even spared him as much of a glance. By the looks of it he seemed rather popular. Naruto glance at the raven when he sat down next to the window. The sunlight shined onto his pale skin causing it to glow slightly in the light.

Naruto then looked away staring down at the ground with his tongue running over his busted lip again. He was surprised he didnt get a comment about it yet.

Naruto let out another sigh and shook his head again before he looked out of his window on his side of the classroom. So Naruto was right, the raven did have classes with him, Naruto just failed to notice until now.

"Sasuke-Kun!" A high pitch voice screeched causing Naruto to flinch at the pitchiness of the voice.

Wait...

Did she say Sasuke?

As in Sasuke Uchiha?

Oh shit.

Naruto bit his lower lip, cursing went his tooth dug into his wound. That was Sasuke Uchiha, the heart throb of the school and the playboy. Crap Naruto was totally screwed.

Whenever the Uchiha has his eyes set on a person he doesn't give up until he gets what he wants. And the person who he wants just to him Naruto himself.

Naruto was really screwed.

He wasn't scared of Sasuke using him, he was TERRIFIED of him finding his out about his secret of being abused and sexually assaulted by his adopted father.

Naruto let out a small whimper as he put his face in his hands. What is he going to do now? There's no way that the Uchiha would give up on him. Uchiha's always get what they want when they want it.

* * *

"Alright class settle down and Sakura stop trying to grope Sasuke." Their sensei Anko said with an irritated look on her face.

Sakura made a sound followed by an eye roll before she leaned forward. "Dont worry Sasuke-Kun we can do it later." Sakura whispered before she got up and walked walked her seat.

Sasuke had an disgusted look on his face as he scowled. Sasuke snuck a glance at the lone blonde in the back of the classroom. In every class he had with him, Naruto would always sit in the back all alone. The reason why Sasuke was interested in the blonde was because he was the only one who didnt throw himself at him begging him to be fucked. Also he looked sort of cute with his blonde hair hanging in his face, but of course if Sasuke were to date or use him he would have to get that hair cut.

Also he would have to get new clothing because the clothes that he was wearing right now was so out of fashion and it didnt look right on the blonde, same with that orange hoody he wore.

Sasuke licked his lips at the thought of the blonde being underneath him moaning and screaming his name underneath him begging for him to go faster or harder. Shit just thinking about it made him get hard. Soon Sasuke snapped out of his little fantasy about the blonde haired freak and looked away when he finally noticed that he was staring at the blonde.

"Oi Sasuke, you okay dude? You've been spacing out a lot lately. Is something going on with you?" His best friend Kiba Inuzaka asked with a frown of concern on his face.

"I agree with Kiba, You've been acting weird for the past couple of days now." His other best friend Ino Yamanaka said frown in concern as well.

Sasuke merely glanced at the two before he turned his attention to the window. "Just peachy." Sasuke said.

Ino and Kiba raised a brow, but didnt say anything they just turned their attention towards the teacher trusting Sasuke that if something was bothering him he would tell them when he is ready.

"Okay you little maggots today I'm signing you all In pairs for your projects." Anko said and right when she did almost every girl started to talk about one of them being Sasuke's partner then it went to a full fledge fight.

Anko rolled her eyes before she put her whistle to her mouth and blew into it, causing everyone in the class to flinch and cover their ears in pain.

"Now that I have your attention, I'll read your pairs off. First off Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno." Anko said causing the two girls to glare at each other. They both had burning hate for each other.

Anko continued to read off the pairs. "Kiba Inuzaka and Hinata Hyuuga." She read off.

Kiba jumped up out of his chair and fist pumped cheering. "Hell yeah!" He shouted out causing the Hinata girl to blush at her boyfriend's reaction.

Anko read off the rest of the pairs until their was only one more pair left. Sasuke smirked when he heard the blonde sigh.

"And last is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Right after that left her mouth all the girls (except Ino and Hinata ) glared at Naruto darkly causing the blonde to automatically sink down into his seat.

"Okay the project is rather easy, its about the legendary demon nine tailed fox. Write down information about it and add some pictures." Anko said.

Naruto tensed.

The Kyuubi? Why him? Why does he have to be paired up with the playboy for this easy grade project. Oh great.

Without noticing, Sasuke had got up from his seat and sat down next to Naruto.

"How about this, I take you to my house so we can do the project little by little each day after school. And don't worry Ino, Kiba and their partners will be there." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded calmly when inside he was freaking out. His adopted dad was going to kill him! Hopefully he won't be drunk when he gets home after Sasuke takes him home.

Sasuke smirked and leaned towards him so his breath was hitting Naruto's ear. "Meet me at the school's gates after school. Don't be late Na-Ru-To." Sasuke purred his name as he gave Naruto's earlobe a teasing lick earning a squeak from the blonde. Sasuke chuckled and got up before he walked back to his seat by his best friends.

Naruto crossed his arms over his desk and placed his face in them, hiding his flushed face from everyone.

Yep this was going to be hell for Naruto.

Sasuke sat down in his seat with his signature smirk on his face causing his friends to raise a brow in question.

"Was that necessary Uchiha?" Kiba asked bitterly staring at the raven blankly.

It was Sasuke's turn to raise a brow. "What?" He asked.

"Don't what us. You know what we mean. Why did you lick his ear? Sakura looks as if she is was going to kill him now." Ino said.

Sasuke scoffed. "I was just teasing him, and if she or anyone else try to hurt him I'll deal with them." Sasuke said with a shrug.

Ino sighed as she shook her head. "That's not the point." Ino muttered under her breath with a deep frown on her face as she stared back at the blonde who still had his face hidden in his arms.

_Your already hurting enough and you don't need Sasuke's crap, that's the last thing on your mind at the moment huh? Your turning Eighteen years old soon, that means you can finally move. I'm so sorry little cousin. _Ino thought with a frown before she looked away turning her attention back to their teacher, but not really listening to her talk due to her now in her own little world.

* * *

_**A/N : Thank you all for the reviews you all gave me last chapter, that motivated me to continue this and update quickly. But I won't be able to update every single day like this.**_

_**I got a question about why didn't Naruto get more upset when Sasuke was treating him like he did. The answer is because of his adopted father. I revealed that his adopted father sexually assault him so he's practically use to the dirty talk like that. Sorry about not clearing that up in the chapter. **_

_**Thank you for reading and please comment your opinion! **_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, Favorites and follows I got for this story so far! It really means a lot to me!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three.**_

Strangely the rest of the day wasn't that bad as he thought it would be. Sure he got nasty glares and some insults from the girls but thats only because he was paired up with Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and frowned deeply when he got to his locker once again. This time there was a small note on his locker.

_**Dear Freak ,**_

_**Just because you got paired up with my Sasuke-Kun, it doesn't mean that he likes you or anything. I had him first so just back off and stay away from him before you really get on my bad side. Sasuke belongs to me and me alone.**_

_**From Sakura.**_

Naruto stared at the note blankly before he grabbed the pink paper and ripped it off from his locker. He crumbled it up into a ball before he threw it into the garbage bin.

Naruto felt like crap. He wanted to go underneath his bed and die.

With another sigh Naruto opened his locker and put his bag into his locker, then he closed it and put the lock back on. Naruto always put his bag into his locker during the week and take it out on Friday. Naruto rubbed the back of his head before he turned and made his way towards the lunch room. But right as he turned the corner he bumped into a rock hard chest which caused him to stumbled backwards. But a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against their chest.

Naruto hissed slightly in pain when they pressed against his brusie. Naruto then looked up from in between his bangs and saw who it was. He mentally cursed when he realized that it was Sasuke Uchiha who he had bumped into. And now a crowd was forming around them.

Naruto quickly pulled himself out of the Uchiha's grip and bowed down slightly in apology.

"Sorry. " Naruto said softly before he quickly walked around the raven and towards the lunch room with his head bowed down low. Knowing now it was just in the matter of time before he was going to be crowded and be beaten to a bloody polp.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he watched the blonde walk away with his head bowed down. Sasuke looks around and glared at all the people who were now whispering and mumbling things to each other. Once they saw Sasuke's glare, they all rush off terrified.

The raven sighed and shook his head before he made his way towards the lunch room himself with his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura's voice screeched just as she latched onto on of his arms again, hugging it to her flat chest.

"I saw that Uzumaki kid bump into you just a few moments ago. Dont worry Sasuke-Kun me and the girls will take care of him." Sakura said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at her darkly before he snatched his arm out of her grip. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she saw the glare.

"No. You won't do anything to Naruto. If I find out that you or anyone hurts him in anyway I will find you and kill you with my bare hands." Sasuke hissed.

Sakura pouted as she reached out to touch him. "Don't you love me anymore Sasuke-Kun?" She asked.

"Tch, I never loved you. I just dated you so I could get what I want which was a fuck. I got what I want so leave me the hell alone Sakura. I don't like you nor will I ever so leave me alone." Sasuke said before he walked away.

Sakura glared at him. "Your mine and only mine. I'll make you love me even if I have to get that blonde out of the picture first." Sakura said to herself be for she turned and stomp off.

* * *

Naruto sat at his usual table in the lunch room which was right in the center of the room. Everyone sat away from him on purpose, Naruto didn't care he enjoyed being alone.

Just then three trays were set down across from him. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke, Kiba and Ino. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the blonde who smiled at him sweetly.

"Hi Naruto." Ino said.

Naruto quickly looked down not saying a word. The hand that he had in his lap was clenching.

"Hope you don't mind us sitting here. Since we all are going to hang out after school for the project might as well get to know each other right?" Kiba asked grinning.

Naruto glanced up at them before he looked back down still not saying anything.

"How can you see anything with your hair in your face? Here let me help." Kiba said as he reached across the table brushing a part of Naruto's bangs out of his face, but only to stop when Naruto grabbed onto his wrist tightly holding his arm in place.

"Don't touch me." Naruto said in a soft yet threatening voice which caused Kiba to laugh nervously and to gently pulled his arm out of the blondes sudden death grip.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you." Kiba mumbled as he sat back down looking down at his food. There was awkward silence before Ino decided to break it.

"You know, Me and Naruto are cousins." Ino stated causing Sasuke to look at her.

"You are? Then why don't you talk to him?" Kiba asked.

Ino hesitated. "Oh well I um..." Ino trailed off playing with her food.

"I'm not wanted in the family." Naruto stated simply which caused Ino to look up and glare at him.

"Don't say that!" Ino shouted, causing Naruto to flinch and for Kiba and Sasuke to only look at her in question.

Ino sighed and shook her head. "Its a long story." She mumbled before she looked off to the side.

Naruto flinched slightly at her loud harsh voice and looked down at the table. "Sorry." Naruto mumbled softly.

Ino looked at Naruto and let out another sigh. "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh, its just...complicated." Ino said scratching the back of her head. Naruto looked at Ino before he looked back down at the table.

"Okay...so uh Naruto, I have an question why do you always want to be alone? isn't it lonely for you?" Kiba asked eyeing Naruto curiously.

"...I just don't like being around people." Naruto said softly.

**Thats a lie, you're a attention whore. You always wanted the attention from everyone when you were younger so why is it different now? You still want the attention, but your scared of people finding out your secret. You really are pathetic.**

Naruto bit his tongue as his eyes glistened with tears, he then got up from the table and grabbed his tray. "I don't feel so good, I'm going to the nurse." Naruto mumbled before he made his way towards the exit.

**Your scared of people finding out about the abuse when you really should be scared about them finding out about me. Or did you forget about me little Naru? You can't get rid of me Kitty, I'm inside you, I'm a part of you, I am you. Kill me you kill yourself. **

_Shut up! You are not me and I am not you! Stop saying that! I will get rid of you, just you wait one day I'll be free from all my troubles and you won't be there anymore! _Naruto thought angrily.

The voice chuckled darkly. **Like I said, get rid of me you get rid of a piece of yourself. Your slowly turning into a empty shell, in matters of time you'll end up just like me. **

Naruto frowned more causing some of his held back tears to fall down his cheeks and disappearing into his hair. As Naruto walked into the direction of the nurse's office, Sakura walked up to him and pushed him into the wall by a harsh shove to the chest. Naruto yelped in pain when his back came into contact with the wall.

Sakura smirked at him cruelly. "Hey Naruto, how was lunch for you?" She asked as she blocked the blonde's way out by placing both of her hands on either sides of his head.

Naruto looked at Sakura through his bangs, her figure blurry due to the tears.

"I thought I told you to stay away from MY Sasuke-Kun." Sakura hissed darkly glaring at the small blonde.

Naruto slowly started to tremble, he hated being trapped between a person and the wall. It always ended up bad for him. Sakura growled and grabbed him by underneath his chin and forced his head upward so he could see her face, which also caused his bangs to move out of his face showing off his now uncovered bruises on his face and his busted lip.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she stared at his face. She knew that Naruto got beaten recently, but it wasn't that bad that people got a few hits on his face. No one ever hits Naruto in the face, it was the way of showing mercy. But if they didnt do it...then who did?

Sakura kept opening and closing her mouth trying to find the right words to say. Naruto bit his lower lip as more tears flowed down his tan whiskered cheeks.

"W-why?" Naruto asked softly, letting out a small broken sob. Now that Sakura could see the blonde's face more clearly she could tell that those whisker marks on his cheeks weren't birthmarks, but scars. Finally Sakura snapped out of her small trance and slowly let go of Naruto's chin and backed away from the blonde, for Naruto to only slide down the wall and sit down against the wall with his knees up to his chest.

"W-Why me? W-What did I e-ever do?" Naruto asked softly as he continued to sob.

Sakura continued to stare down at the blonde with the shock still shining in her eyes. Naruto never cried, he never cried out, but now Sakura was seeing the blonde sob trembling violently and hugging his knees to his chest.

Is this really how he feels inside? But that still doesn't answer her question. Who put those bruises on the blonde's face and who made those scars? But most Importantly...was the blonde okay.

Sakura never really gave a crap about the blonde, but seeing him like this...it made her feel bad.

"Naruto." Sakura said in a soft voice as she knelt down in front of the blonde. "Who did that to your face? No one at school hit you in the face...so why do you have those bruises on your face?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked up at Sakura with a stare that almost made her feel even worst.

Blue eyes full of pain and sorrow. But the main thing that stood out was the look of emptiness.

* * *

_**A/N : Okay so as you can see, I was trying to make the chapter longer so you all can read a longer chapter cause everyone loves longer chapters ;) Anyway thank you all a bunch for the reviews it makes me happy to see people are enjoying this story. **_

_**I got this other question, now its about if Ino knows Naruto is in pain why doesn't she do anything to help or at least comfort him when no one is looking. The answer is what Ino said herself. "Its just complicated. " And it is. Naruto's family abandoned him so I guess you can say that Ino isn't allowed to really 'Interact' with Naruto, but since shes at school she can at least talk to him.**_

_**Anyway thank you for reading and sorry about any errors. Please comment your opinion about the chapter and I hoped you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter.**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : Wow you all rock! You guys gave me so many reviews in a short period of time. These chapters take me like two or three hours just to write and edit if I need to due to my slow working phone *-* Anyway, half of this chapter will be a flashback and the other half will be the normal time period. Who wants to know more about Naru-Chan's past? Anyone? Yes? Okay! Don't know why I am excited for his past, but whatever. Again thanks for the reviews, Favorites and follows you guys really make me happy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four.**_

_Ten year old Naruto Uzumaki sat in his bedroom hugging his orange fox plushy tightly as his whole body trembled in fear. Banging and shouting was heard from downstairs, it was around ten o'clock at night and Naruto was to terrified to go to sleep._

_"You stupid self centered prick! I hope you fucking die and burn in hell! I have no clue why I even agreed to marry a asshole like you! " His adopted mother screamed as more banging was heard._

_"Where the hell do you think your going! Get you fat ass back over here your not leaving!" His adopted father screamed back._

_"Ah! Let me go! Ouch! Pein your hurting me ouch stop it!" The woman cried._

_There was a short pause before there was a loud scream from his adopted mother and then a loud crash. By then Naruto was sobbing uncontrollably with his face buried into the orange fur of his fox plushy. _

_Naruto's whole body tensed when he heard footsteps come up the stairs and towards his bedroom. Then, without any warning his bedroom door was kicked open and there stood his orange haired adopted father with a bloody knife held tightly in his right hand, which was also bloody._

_Brown eyes glared at the small blonde haired boy who was staring back at him with his own wide deep sea blue eyes that were full of tears and fear._

_"You." The man who was identified by the name of Pein hissed as he pointed the sharp blade knife at him. "You made this happen! You made my own wife hate me! You took all the attention! You fucking attention whore!" He screamed as he stormed over to Naruto, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt lifting him up so they were face level._

_"You made me hurt her. Its all your fault. Your nothing but a worthless piece of shit." Pein hissed darkly as he threw Naruto down onto the floor, before the blonde had a chance to move Pein got on top of him holding his arms above his head as he smirked down at the sobbing and struggling blonde._

_"Such a pretty flawless face you have here, such a shame that you'll have to lose it." He said before he placed the tip of the bloody knife onto Naruto's right cheek._

_"Worthless." Pein said as he dragged the knife across the boys cheek causing a long deep cut to be carved into his skin. Naruto cried out and screamed out when his tears got into the newly made cut, it stung badly._

_"Useless." Pein said as he carved another line into his cheek, earning another scream from the blonde boy who was trapped underneath him._

_Soon Naruto had three deeply carved cuts in both of his cheeks, blood gashing out of the wounds running down his face like tears and stopped at his shirt due to the blood being soaked into the clothing._

_Pein smirked at his work and got off of the sobbing blonde and yanked him up to his feet by his blonde locks that was soaked in blood._

_"From this day forward you are known as my bitch, my servant, my slave. I can do as I please to you and you can't have any say in it." Pein hissed yanking Naruto's head back so he was looking up at him._

_"Understand bitch?" Pein asked._

_Naruto continued to sob as he felt the stinging pain in his newly scared cheeks. Pein growled as he glared down at the boy. " I said do you understand!" He shouted._

_"Y-Yes I-I understand!" Naruto shouted loudly as he sobbed even harder. Pein smirked and let go of Naruto pushing him to the side causing Naruto to fall limp onto the ground._

_"Good boy, now go to sleep you we have a funeral to plan." He said before he walked out of the blonde's room slamming the door close behind him._

_Naruto laid motionless on the floor for a few seconds before he slowly pushed himself up from the ground and slowly made his way towards the bathroom that was in his room. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and let out a whimper. Naruto grabbed a rag and ran it under warm water before he rung it out and gently placed it on his face, over all his cuts. Naruto let out a pained cry as the cuts stung even more. Soon Naruto took the rag off and rinsed it out before he did the same thing._

_Once Naruto's face was clean Naruto got ace bandage and cut some into six long strips before he placed them on his cuts. Naruto used clear tape to keep the bandages in place while he slept. When Naruto was fully done, Naruto walked out of the bathroom turning off the light before he walked over to his bed, grabbing and hugging his orange fox plushy to his chest._

_Naruto laid on his side, staring at the door with a blank look in his eyes. His tears had stopped a few minutes ago so his eyes were red and puffy along with the wet streaks on his cheeks of where his tears had fell. _

_Mommy, Daddy, why did you leave me all alone? I miss you. I want to be with you again. I don't like being here, I want to go home. Please Mommy, please Daddy...please come and find me. Naruto thought as he closed his eyes hoping to get at least some kind of sleep before the morning would arrive._

_Poor little Naruto had no clue what was going to come to him in the future._

* * *

"Its all my fault...Its all my fault." Naruto chanted as he rocked back and forth slowly as his tears flowed faster.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she reached a hand and rest it on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "N-Naruto?" Sakura asked softly.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!" **Naruto screamed as he pushed Sakura away from him harshly before his hands went up to his head digging his fingers into his skull as he mumbled to himself.

Due to Naruto's scream a crowd of passing students formed around them. Someone of them staring curiously and the other stared in amusement at the blonde's sobbing curled up form against the wall.

"Way to go Sakura-chan! You finally got the freak to cry!" A girl cheered and everyone else agreed.

Sakura slowly got up to her feet and tried to get close to Naruto again, but froze when she heard someone.

" What the hell did you do!?" Ino screamed outraged as she pushed herself through the large cheering crowd of teens. Ino rushed over to Naruto when she saw his state. Ino got down onto her knees and right as she did Sasuke and Kiba made their way towards them.

"Naruto? Whats wrong?" Ino asked softly as she reached out to touch him.

"**NO DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Naruto screamed as his body trembled more violently.

Sasuke glared at Sakura as he walked over to her. "What the fuck did you do to him!?" Sasuke hissed as he pointed at Naruto.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "I-I don't know. I-I just pushed him up against the wall then he started to cry before he started this." Sakura said before she turned her attention back to the blonde.

Ino had somehow calmed Naruto down, so now Naruto was resting against Ino's chest as she hugged him closely rubbing his upper back and stroking his blonde locks.

"I don't want to go back there. Please don't make me go. I hate it there. I hate him." Naruto mumbled before he passed out falling asleep in Ino's arms who just sighed and hugged her baby cousin tightly in a motherly embrace.

_Don't worry Naruto, you won't go back. We'll be a family like we are meant to be._Ino thought.

* * *

_**A/N : Okay that's it for this chapter, you all got to know more about Naruto's past. I think I made Naruto over dramatic. But meh who cared when you have been abused for years you go a'll whacko in the brain. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any errors.**_

_**Please comment your opinion about the story so far!**_

_**I have a question. Would anyone of you care if I put Yuri into this as well? I said in the first chapter that their might be Yuri in between somewhere. I'm thinking about making Ino and Sakura a pair when they start to warm up to each other more. Right now as you can see they aren't that close.**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N : Hey everyone thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Just posted this story and I already have people liking it. Thanks a lot guys tho means a lot to me. The more reviews you give me the more happier and motivated I am to continue this story. **_

_**Okay so I noticed that this is going to sligjtly to fast, but don't worry. I have a lot of ideas for future chapters so don't think that the story is coming to an end soon because it's not. I'm planning on making this at least 20 or more chapters depending on what you guys think. **_

_**Thanks again for your support I love you all.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five.**_

When Naruto woke up the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room. He was in a large well lit room that had a king sized bed which is what he was laying on. Naruto glanced around and noticed Ino and Kiba resting on a small couch off to the side.

Naruto slowly sat up letting out a small groan. "What happened?" Naruto asked softly as he held his head with his hand.

Ino looked at and smiled in relief. "Thank god your alright. You had a panic attack." Ino said as she got up from the mini couch and made her way over to Naruto who was staring at her.

Naruto looked down and then realized something. "Why am I wearing different clothes!" Naruto screeched in panic as he glanced at Kiba nervously.

"You were burning up, It was Sasuke's idea to change you into more light weight clothing. You have a lot of explaining to do. " Kiba said as he watched Naruto.

Narutk bit his lower lip as he shook his head. "No I can't you don't understand." Naruto said softly as he felt tears in his eyes again, his long hair covering his face and eyes again.

Just as Kiba opened his mouth to say something Sasuke walked into the room. Sasuke smiled slightly when he saw Naruto awake.

"Your awake I'm glad. I brought you something to snacks on if your hungry." Sasuke said placing a small tray on the night stand besides the bed.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and stared at him for a few seconds before he looked away quickly frowning even deeper. Why were they being so nice to him? Ino he could understand, but Sasuke and Kiba? That's a mystery.

"Is something bothering you?" Kiba asked as he got off from the couch, moving closer over to him and Ino sitting down on the floor in front of them. Sasuke sat besides him on a small chair.

Naruto stayed quiet for a few seconds before he let out a small sigh. "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? Do you feel sorry for me or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well I for one am being nice to you is because you don't seem all that bad like everyone else says, your may have your freak like moments, but other than that I think your pretty cool." Kiba said smiling his canine like teeth showing.

"But for Sasuke, he just wants to earn your trust so he can fuck you." Kiba added which earned a death glare from the Uchiha.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes before he looked at Ino who was frowning. Naruto stared at her for a few moments before he looked away off to the side so he wasn't looking at any of them.

"So what's going on Naruto, what's up with the freak out at school?" Kiba asked crossing his arms on the bed and resting his head on them watching Naruto who bit his lower lip that everyone now noticed that was split open.

"Everyone has their moments when they snap." Naruto stated normally.

Ino frowned and let out a small sigh. "Just tell them Naruto, I have known these two since elementary school you can trust them." Ino said rubbing Naruto's shoulder in an encouraging way.

Naruto shook his head violently as he curled up into a tight ball on his side that faced away from everyone else. "No...I-I can't." Naruto said softly.

Kiba frowned. "Hey bro, I know you just met us an all, but please. Please tell us so we can help you. Don't lie to us because that will only make things worst." He said.

Naruto let out a small shaky breath. "I'll tell you somethings, but not all. But don't mention anything to anyone okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Kiba nodded in agreement while Ino leaned back against the wall as she sat on the bed due to her already knowing what was going on.

"When I was eight years old I was abandoned at an orphanage by my parents. They said they couldn't take care of me anymore and that it was to dangerous for me to be with them. I didnt understand them so my mind concently told me that they hated me so they abandoned me. " Naruto started.

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed as Sasuke listened not saying or doing anything.

"Due to me being put up for adoption the Yamanaka's didn't want anything to do with me so they forced Ino to stay away from me and to never talk to me again. They threatened to disown her out of the family so she did as told and stayed as far away from me. Leaving me completely and utterly alone." Naruto continued.

**Your not alone Naru-kitty, you still have me.**The voice that was inside the deepest dept of his mind said causing Naruto to inwardly shudder.

"Go on." Sasuke said.

Naruto hesitated slightly before he continued. "At the age of ten I was adopted by a happy couple who were wanting a sweet kind hearted kid who I was exactly. But as the mans wife slowly put all her attention me he slowly went insane. Then one night he snapped and killed his wife and gave me these." Naruto said as he reached up to his cheek running his fingertips over his scared cheeks lightly.

"Wow that man has mental issues if he mentally and physically scarred a ten year old." Kiba said glaring at the wall at the thought of some on doing that to his new friend.

"And that's pretty much how everything started. I was abused at home and started to get beat at school from the upper classmen and even some people my age. When I came home from school one day he saw me bleeding and got angry. He was drunk so he beat me even more causing me to get hurt really bad. It took me three weeks to fully heal from the harsh beating of his. But now I'm use to it so I heal faster ."

**I also heal your wounds.**

Sasuke frowned as he stared at Naruto's back. "Did he give you the bruise on your back and on your face?" He asked causing Naruto to tense, but slowly relaxed and nodded.

"Yeah, he's the one." Naruto said softly.

"Why don't you call the police on him? I mean then you can be free and you can finally stop be beaten on." Kiba said as Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto's back.

"I'm afraid of being alone." Naruto stated simply. "I hate being alone its as if your trapped in darkness and you have no way out of it until some on new comes into your life. I'm moving out of that house when I turn eighteen which will be coming up soon, I'll just have to wait." Naruto said.

Sasuke growled. "As hell you will! I'm not going to let you go back to that hell hole knowing that a sick minded man is there abusing you!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto rolled onto his other side and stared straight at Sasuke who stared at him in surprise when he saw tears running down his uncovered tan face.

"Please don't tell anyone! You can't! I already made my decision of staying there until I can legally move out, I went through the pain for years I think I can last for a little while longer." Naruto said.

Sasuke was still growling but let out a sigh when he knew he wasn't going to win so he slowly nodded in understanding.

Naruto slowly smiled at them. "Thank you..I'm still tired so I'm going back to sleep, we can do the project later right? We have all day tomorrow since today is Friday. " Naruto mumbled softly as he slowly drifted off into well needed sleep.

Sasuke sighed and got up from th chair and made his way to the bed sitting down next to the blonde and laying him into a more comfortable position. Ino watched him closely in her own way of saying "I don't trust you by him."

Sasuke gave her an irritated look. "Dont worry I'm not going to do anything to him especially when he's in this kind of condition." Sasuke said as he laid down next to the blonde, but didn't touch him he was at least four inches away from the slumbering blonde.

"I still don't trust you, but I'm tired right now so I guess I will for right now. But if I find out that you raped him I will hunt your ass down and cut your dick off and sell it to one of your fan girls got it Uchiha?" Ino said glaring at the raven who shuddered at that thought.

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke mumbled not really meaning it. Ino gave Sasuke one last glare before she got up off from the bed and walked out of the room with a yawn. Kiba stared at the two boys and let out a small sigh. He got up and walked to the the door as well, but unlike Ino who went home Kiba walked to one of the guest bedrooms in the Uchiha's house and rested in there hoping the Uchiha didn't mind.

* * *

_**A/N :Thats it for this chapter sorry for errors just like always.**_

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. **_

_**No one answered this question so I'll ask it again.**_

_**How do you guys feel about Ino and Sakura becoming a couple when they slowly get use to each other and not concently glaring at each other? **_

_**please answer so I can get ideas on the other pairings to this story. **_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update for a while the internet was down and I was having writers block already go figure. So I have been sick so that doesn't help either. **

**You guys are amazing, the last time I checked I only had 17 reviews but now I have 30 you guys are great and I love you all. Thank you all for your support. :) **

**InoSaku **

**yes - 1**

**no - 1**

**50/50 - 1**

**I need more votes you guys. Please.**

* * *

**Chapter Six .**

"N-No..don't go please." Naruto muttered softly as he shifted around in his sleep causing the raven next to him to stirr, but not wake up.

_Eight year old Naruto stood in front of the orphanage with his mother Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Naruto looked up at them in confusion. _

_"Mommy? Daddy? Why are we here? I thought you said we'll be going to get icecream. " Naruto stated furrowing his eye brows together._

_The dark red haired woman frowned deeply and let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry baby. We won't be going to get Icecream today." Kushina said._

_Naruto frowned. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are we here?" Naruto asked._

_Before either adult could reply a blonde haired woman walked over to them and smiled at them. "Is this little Naruto?" She asked as she went down to her knees._

_Minato nodded. "This is our son, please take care of him." The blonde haired man said causing Naruto to look up at him._

_"Where are you guys going?" Naruto asked in confusion. _

_Kushina knelt down in front of Naruto with tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, but this will be your new home for the time being. Me and your Father has some things to deal with right now and its not safe for you to stay. So you'll be staying at the Orphanage for right now." Kushina said._

_Naruto blinked a few times before his own eyes filled with unshed tears. "Your leaving?" Naruto asked._

_Minato sighed. "only until we have everything sorted out, don't worry baby we will take you back soon." Mins said smiling at his son._

_Naruto sniffed and nodded. "O-Okay...I'll miss you and please...don't forget me." Naruto said hugging his Mother then going over to his father hugging him as well _

_"Don't worry Naruto we won't forget our own son." Minato said as Kushina nodded in agreement._

_They couldn't tell their own son the truth, the truth that they really were putting him up for adoption and that they won't be seeing him any time soon. They knew it was wrong, but it is for his own good._

Soon Naruto woke up, he noticed that he had wet streaks of tears going down his cheeks. Naruto quickly wiped his face and got up to only be pulled back down by a strong arm. Naruto tensed and looked behind him and noticed It was that raven.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto frowned slightly as he stared down at him, then ever so slowly Naruto got out of his grip and put a pillow in his stead. Naruto then slowly and quietly walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Naruto didn't want to stay there any moment longer, his adopted father was going to kill him for not letting him know where he was after school and last night.

Soon Naruto found his way down stairs and towards the front door, Naruto found his shoes and put them on before he walked over to the front door.

Naruto grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open to only come face to face with a red haired girl with glasses and firey red eyes. She looked down at him and glared at him darkly.

"What are you doing here and with my Sasuke-Kun? Are you some kind of whore who just came for a quick fuck? sorry to burst your bubble, but Sasuke is mine so go fuck off you homeless dead beat." The girl said before she pushed pass Naruto and into the Uchiha's house slamming the door close behind her.

Naruto stared at the door blankly before he sighed and shook his head. As if he would want anything with that stupid playboy. One fuck and that's all then he throws you off to the side finding a new target before he gets bored again and only ends up going back to you. Haha no.

Naruto wasn't into that. He wanted a person to love him and care for him. Naruto wants a person to stay with him forever no matter what. But Naruto knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Naruto walked down the side walk, but then froze in his steps. Naruto had no clue how to get home by walking from sasuke's house due to him always only walking one path.

Just then a black car pulled up to him, And stopped right besides him. The car window rolled down and Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"Naruto get your ass in this car right now. We're going home now." Pein hissed darkly glaring at him with his cold brown eyes.

How did he find him? There was no possible way...unless..

Naruto looked off to the side and saw pink hair sticking out from behind a tree. Of course, she would be the one who would let him know. Pein must have been out asking around and he just so happens to run into that bitch.

Naruto gulped when he heard a growl from the man when Naruto made no move to get into the car. Naruto walked over to the car slowly and opened the door before he climbed in and immediately Pein drove away from the Uchiha house.

"Your in deep shit this time Naruto, you disobeyed me for the last time this time I'm going to punish you so bad you won't be able to move that pathetic little body of yours." He said.

Naruto gulped.

_I'm screwed._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but at least its something right?**

**Sorry for any errors and sorry for the long wait.**

**I'm still sick so that's why its so short. See you all next time I'm going to take a nap.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews you gave me last chapter. I still don't feel that well, but I really don't want to keep you all hanging like that again so I'll update even though I feel like complete and utterly crap.**

**Warnings for this chapter - Sexual themes and attempt of rape.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

Due to the door being slammed close Sasuke woke up with a groan, reaching over to pull the blonde closer to him he only was met with emptiness. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around the room, mentally cursing when he didn't see the blonde. Did that idiot really go back to that abusive man he dare called an adopted father?

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He walked out of his room and down the hallway towards the stair case that led to the living room. Once he got to them he walked down the stairs to only stop when he saw a red head sitting down on his couch.

She looked at him and immediately her eyes flashed with excitement. "Sasuke-Kun! Your finally awake that's great I have a present for you." She said smiling flirtatiously.

Sasuke only gave her a glare in reply which made that smile slip off her face replacing it with a frown.

"What the hell are you doing here Karin? I told you millions of times I don't want you so just go and fuck off." Sasuke hissed.

Karin pouted as she reached up to her button up shirt slowly pulling the three top buttons undone showing her breast to him.

"But Sasuke-Kun don't you want my body? You said it yourself you like the way my body feels." Karin said.

Sasuke growled and glared at her. "I never said anything like that. Now get the fuck out of my house you fucking slut." He hissed as he walked to the front door.

Karin clenched her jaw as she turned to him, putting her hands on her hips. "Did you fuck that blonde haired boy?" Karin demanded.

Sasuke looked at her with a blank face. "I don't see why that's any of your business." The raven stated blankly.

"I'm your girlfriend of course thats why!" Karin screeched.

Sasuke scoffed rolling his eyes. "As if I would have you as a girlfriend. Your just a desperate whore who just wants to have sex with me so just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone." Sasuke said as he opened the front door, walking out of the house before he slammed the door close.

Karin glared at the closed door before she buttoned her shirt back up. "I will have your love one day Sasuke just you wait." Karin said to herself before she made her way out the front door seeing that the raven was no where to be found causing her to sigh.

* * *

Once Pein and Naruto got home, Naruto was immediately pushed against the wall with Pein's body pressed against his.

"You disobeyed me for the last time you little bitch, I'm going to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget." Pein said before he crashed his lips down against the smaller boy's.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock before he placed his hands on the mans chest, trying to push him away. But his arms were grabbed and pinned onto the wall with one hand while the other hand went down and grab Naruto through his pants, rubbing him harshly causing Naruto to cry out in pain.

Pein glared at Naruto and bit down on Naruto's lip harshly causing his lip to be cut open and gash out blood. Pein licked the blood up before he pulled away from the blonde's lips.

"Shut up bitch, if you make as much as a squeak I'll fuck your brains out right now without preparing you." Pein hissed.

Naruto sucked on his injured lip as his blue eyes filled with unshead tears making the orange haired man to smirk.

Just then without warning Pein hooked his hand under both of Naruto's legs and carried him over to the couch before he throws him down onto it. Before Naruto had a chance to escape, Pein climbed onto him pinning his arms above his head again.

"I can't wait until I feel my dick inside your tight virgin ass." Pein said as he literally ripping Naruto's pants off with one hand. Pein then pulled Naruto's boxers off before grabbing his limp member and stroking it hard and fast.

Naruto squeezed his eyes closed as tears slid down his cheeks, disappearing into his shirt collar.

"N-No p-please stop it." Naruto said softly. In reply he got a smack to the face when Pein let go of his memeber which was now fully erected which was much to his distaste due to it being his adopted parent to be doing this top him.

"Shut up." He hissed before he reached down and thrusted a finger into Naruto's entrance causing him to cry out in pain and shock.

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

Sasuke banged on Ino's front door until the said girl opened the door with a yawn. "What do you want Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Sasuke pushed pass her and walked into the house. "I think Naruto went back to his adopted father." Sasuke said causing Ino to freeze and tense. Ino slowly closed the door and walked over to Sasuke.

"And you let him?" Ino asked in disbelief. "God dammit Sasuke how could you be so careless?! Wasn't Kiba there with you two? Why the hell didn't he do anything to stop him?" Ino asked slowly started to panic.

"Kiba is worthless when he's asleep, you know he sleeps like a rock. Nothing can wake him up." Sasuke said and as he did the door bell rang. Ino sighed and walked to the door again before she opened it showing Kiba.

Before Ino could say anything Kiba walked into the house biting his lower lip. "Naruto went back to his house didn't he?" Kiba asked.

Ino nodded. " Yeah so we need to go get him right away." Ino said grabbing her coat that was hanging off from the coat hanger.

"Do you even know where he lives?" Sasuke asked.

Ino scoffed. "of course I know." Ino said before she walked out of the house with Sasuke behind her. Kiba stood there motionlessly for a few moments before he ran towards the door and out of the house.

* * *

Pein growled and added a second finger thrusting them in and out of his entrance causing Naruto to sob harder

Pein smirked. "Just wait until my dick goes inside you. That's when you'll really cry." He said smirking.

_Kyuubi if your there please help me! I don't want this! please Kyuubi do something! I'm giving you permission to use my body to stop him HELP ME! _Naruto thought.

When Naruto got no reply his heart dropped into his stomach. Pein soon got ready and somehow took off his pants and boxers off without letting go of Naruto.

Now Pein had his member placed right against his entrance. "Get ready Naruto." Pein said smirking.

**"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" **A voice screamed as the front door slammed open.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, the seventh chapter. **

**Sorry for the short chapter and any errors that might be in it.**

**Like I said I still feel like crap, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I decided to update for you all.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Wow this story is really popular and it hasn't even been an month yet! You guys rock! I'm still kind of sick so yeah, this Chapter is going to be another short one probably. I would wait until later to update this, but then I probably wouldn't update this at all so might as well just write a chapter up.**

**I have a really had stomach ache, ugh I think I need to go to the doctors to get it check out or something. Do you ever get a really bad stomach ache that you bend over in pain or that the pain goes up to your ribs? Thats my problem right now and it sucks. **

**Any way enough with me complaining to you all, hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

Everything seemed to go blank for Naruto when that person slammed the door open. Naruto was overjoyed that Pein was stopped, but Naruto was also terrified about that person seeing him like this. Naruto had no clue who it was, it could be Ino or the other two, or it could be some random stranger that heard his scream.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice asked. Naruto slowly blinked and looked at the person with a blank stare not really knowing what to do, it was the first time his brain actually went blank In a situation like this.

"Yo! Will you stop staring at me like that? Its creepy." The person Said. Naruto blinked rapidly and sat up slowly before he realized that his lower half was now bare. Naruto blushed darkly as he pulled his shirt down to cover his private. Naruto looked up at the person and blinked a few times.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked softly as he stared at the blonde haired woman. Her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

"I'm Tsunade." She answered. Naruto blinked a few times before his eyes widened.

"Your that women who worked at the Orphanage when I was younger." Naruto said now finally remembering where he saw the woman. She laughed and patted his head.

"Its nice to see you again too Naruto, now go get some clothes on. I hardly doubt that you want to stay like that." She said causing Naruto to blush even darker than before, but he did as told and practically flew up the stairs.

Tsunade sighed as she looked around the house. Where she barged in she was almost to late, but thank god she made it just in time. She had gotten a call from Ino and she rushed as fast she could over to this house. Over the years Tsunade had changed her job to the chief of police, she enjoyed this job rather better because she can slap around the prisoners If they pissed her off.

Soon Naruto came back down stairs just as Ino and her friends arrived at the house panting heavily. They must have ran all the way here.

"Naruto are you okay?!"Ino asked in panic as she rushed over to her blonde haired cousin, pulling him Into a tight hug.

Naruto blinked a few times before he slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. "I'm fine Ino, Tsunade-san came here and stopped him before he did anything bad." Naruto said.

Ino looked over at said woman and smiled. "I'm so happy I got a hold of you when I did because if not poor Ruru-Chan could have seriously gotten hurt." Ino said.

Kiba and Sasuke blinked. "Ruru-Chan?" They asked in slightly disbelief and amusement. Naruto pouted.

"I told you to stop calling me that." He said. Ino giggled and pulled back so she could look at his face. Ino pushed Naruto's bangs out of the way and pushed them behind his ear before she grinned.

"We have to get you a hair cut, you look like a girl with this long messy hair." She said causing the young and smaller blonde to pout again. Ino glanced at Sasuke quickly before she looked away.

"So is that creep gone for good then?" Sasuke asked Tsunade who nodded.

"Hopefully yes, he is sentenced to life for abusing, attempt of rape and for killing his wife all those years ago." Tsunade said.

Sasuke, Kiba and Ino blinked.

"RAPE!?" They all screamed.

Naruto blushed and looked away from everyone as he flinched.

"Anyway...Naruto will be staying with me for the time being until he turns eighteen." Tsunade said.

"He can live with me." Sasuke offered earning a glare from Ino.

"Are you kidding me? Knowing you you'll try to fuck him while he sleeps! You may be a friend, but that doesn't mean I trust you alone with my cousin! Your all dick and no brain." Ino said crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto's sweat dropped as he smiled at the three. Maybe this is when he was finally going to be at peace, to be with these three to finally and to be able to hang around his cousin like he always did when he was younger.

But there is still one thing floating around in his mind.

Where is his parents and why haven't they come to get him back yet?

* * *

**A/N : Ugh this isnt even 1000 words. Sorry for the short and probably horrible chapter but like I said in the beginning my stomach is hurting me pretty badly at the moment so my total attention really isnt on the chapter so sorry about that.**

**I promise to make the next chapter longer than this one! **

**Sorry for any errors.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, you all probably hate me and I dont blame you.**

**The reason why I havent updated for a long time is because I have terrible writers block on the story.**

**I also haven't been very motivated for writing lately **

**If you guys could, would you please give me some suggestions about what should or could happen next? I'm having a hard time coming up with one.**

**Please and thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys so I decided that im going to rewrite this story because I dont like how it turned out.

so it will help me out alot if you all give me some idea for some side pairings.

I already have one on my mind.

I will let you all know when the rewrite is up okay?

so please give me some ideas for side pairings and ill post the rewrite soon I promise.


End file.
